Todo saldrá bien
by Mittiexx
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Draco le llega a contar a Harry que Voldemort le ha pedido que mate a Dumbledore? Esto es lo que yo me imagino, espero que os guste.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertecen a mi, pertenecen a JK y su imaginación, yo sólo me encargo de juntarlos ;)_

_**Nota de la autora:** Un poco fuffly y un poco de drama. Esto es lo que me imagino que hubiese ocurrido si Draco le llega a contar a Harry que Voldemort le ha pedido que mate a Dumbledore. ¡Espero que os guste!_

_~ Draco Malfoy_

Todo le parece diferente. Podrían ser sus imaginaciones o simplemente una sensación pasajera. Pero no. Lo cierto es que las cosas le parecen diferentes porque lo son. Todo ha cambiado. Él ha cambiado. Ya no es el niño que se reía de todos y se sentía superior, ahora se siente confuso, con un peso en el pecho que no puede soportar. Sus padres han cambiado. Lucius está en Azkaban y Narcissa llora cuando cree que Draco no la escucha. Pero sí que lo hace. Todo es tan sumamente diferente que hasta el color de los estandartes de la sala común de Slytherin le parece triste y apagado. Ni siquiera las manos de Pansy Parkinson acariciando su suave cabellera rubia le consuelan.

—Deberíamos preparar algo para Potter —dice aún en el regazo de su amiga, y es que idear un plan malévolo contra Harry Potter siempre le sube el ánimo. Además, quiere volver a ser el de antes.

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Pansy se quedan callados durante unos segundos. Todos están sentados en los sofás de color verde esmeralda a excepción de Blaise, que está de pie junto a la mesa intentando memorizar las propiedades de la amatista y el ojo de tigre. Él es el primero en hablar.

—¿Preparar algo? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta acercándose a sus amigos.

—No lo sé. Ahora estará en el campo de _quidditch _—dice tragando un poco de saliva. Él mismo reconoce que saberse de memoria los horarios de los entrenamientos de Potter es un poco raro—. Podríamos ir a ponerle nervioso.

Draco no ve cómo sus amigos se miran unos a otros con expresión preocupada pero sí que nota el silencio. Le parece raro, pero tiene la cabeza tan aturullada que si lo nota, no le da la menor importancia. Pansy se inclina y le mira a los ojos.

—¿No te apetece quedarte aquí? Fuera hace frío.

Draco bufa y se incorpora, visiblemente enfadado por la falta de entusiasmo de sus amigos.

—¿Qué os pasa? —pregunta Draco. Al no obtener respuesta gira su mirada hacia sus más fieles compañeros—. Crabbe, Goyle, ¿os apuntáis?

Crabbe baja la mirada rápidamente sin mediar palabra y Goyle se pone a juguetear con una almohada de esas que parecen estar blandas pero en realidad son duras como piedras.

—Vale, iré yo sólo —dice escupiendo cada una de las palabras. Antes de cruzar la sala común y salir por la puerta, Blaise le coge del brazo.

—¿No crees que tienes algo más importante por lo que preocuparte? —dice muy serio—. ¿O es que estás enamorado de Harry?

Blaise se ríe triunfante y Draco puede ver como sus otros tres amigos contienen una carcajada. Bueno, Crabbe no la contiene.

Draco no aparta la mirada de Blaise, que aún tiene su brazo agarrado, y es que hay tres cosas de las que ha dicho su compañero que le han dejado helado. La primera es fácil. Claro que podría preocuparse por la misión que tiene preparada el Señor Oscuro para él pero no quiere, no quiere pensar en ello ni tan siquiera un segundo. No quiere imaginarse en lo alto de la torre, ni quiere verse apuntando con su varita a Dumbledore y ni mucho menos quiere… en fin. Es algo que se supone que tendría que haberle hecho feliz pero Draco no es tonto y sabe que es un castigo, no un premio. La otra tiene que ver con Potter_. ¿O es que estás enamorado de Harry? _No, claro que no. Es Harry Potter y además, un chico, pero es cierto que últimamente se siente diferente respecto a él. A veces ni siquiera lo odia, a veces se imagina pidiéndole ayuda, diciendo que lo siente y que necesita que le ayude porque si no van a morir muchas personas. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. La última cosa que hace que se quede helado es la situación. Sus amigos o los que creía que lo eran le han perdido el respeto. Se ríen de él y cuchichean a sus espaldas. El escalofrío se convierte en rabia.

—Para tocarme hay que tener las manos muy limpias, Zabini —dice Draco mirando a Blaise de arriba abajo—. Apártate.

Lo dice con tanto odio que Blaise quita su mano casi al instante. Draco echa un último vistazo a la habitación y sale de allí con paso fuerte y firme. En realidad le tiemblan las piernas y le falta el aire.

• • •

Camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin un rumbo fijo y con la mirada pérdida. Se afloja la corbata rápidamente y se quita el chaleco. Hace frío pero le da igual, con únicamente la blusa puesta por fin nota su respiración a un ritmo normal, aunque eso no le hace ponerse mucho mejor. Repasa todo lo ocurrido en la sala común de Slytherin y no puede evitar que los ojos se le empañen de lágrimas. Este año está siendo un infierno.

Gira a la derecha y se mete directamente en el baño de las chicas. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y observa que Myrtle no está. Lo más probable es que haya ido al baño de los prefectos a ver bañarse a algún tío bueno de Hufflepuff. Mejor. Deja el chaleco en el suelo y se mira en el espejo. Llorar no le sienta nada bien. Está más pálido de lo habitual y su pelo, antes perfectamente peinado, está hecho un desastre. De repente la puerta se abre y Draco puede ver a través del espejo a Harry Potter con la varita levantada. Se gira, un poco asustado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta.

—Te he visto por los pasillos. ¿Por qué lloras, Draco?

Lo pregunta con cierta prepotencia. Con esa prepotencia que Draco tanto odia, como si le conociese y fuese tan fácil adivinar lo que le pasa.

—Lárgate de aquí, _Potter_ —Y lo dice más como una amenaza que como una petición.

—No —Harry aprieta su varita con fuerza—. Te oí en el tren y te llevo vigilando todo el año. Sé que Voldemort te ha pedido algo.

Draco suelta una carcajada nerviosa. Es increíble la capacidad que tiene Potter para meterse en asuntos ajenos. Esto le supera, ¿qué le pasará si Voldemort se entera de que ha fallado y de que Harry sabe todo el plan? ¿Qué le pasara a su madre? Nota como le vuelve a faltar el aire. Harry está ahí, enfrente de él, blandiendo su varita como si fuese un espada, dispuesto a atacar. Piensa en coger la suya y lanzarle una maldición _imperius_ pero sabe que no le servirá de nada, así que en vez de eso, la agarra, pero sólo para dejarla en el suelo, junto a su chaleco, bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de Harry. Después le mira increíblemente cansado y se mete en un baño, esperando a que Potter entienda que no quiere pelear y se marche cuanto antes.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que Harry habla a través de una de las paredes del baño. Draco cree que está en el lavabo contiguo.

—¿Estás… —Harry carraspea— bien, Malfoy?

—No —contesta. Es como si ya no le importase nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Escucha —dice Harry mucho más tranquilo que al principio. Draco nota como piensa en las palabras adecuadas—. Sea lo que sea lo que te ha pedido Voldemort… no tienes por qué hacerlo— _Oh, bien, Potter, te aplaudo, como si fuese tan fácil, _piensa Draco. Harry continúa—. Si algo he aprendido en estos años… si algo he aprendido de Dumbledore es que son nuestras acciones las que nos definen. Tienes la posibilidad de elegir y puedes elegir bien. Sólo tienes que querer.

Draco observa una de la baldosas del lavabo con detenimiento. Le cae una lágrima por la mejilla. Sabe que esto es lo que ha estado esperando desde hace mucho, que alguien le tendiese la mano y le dijese que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Hunde la cabeza entre sus piernas y llora silenciosamente.

—¿Draco? —pregunta Harry. Al no obtener respuesta, Draco escucha como se levanta, sale del lavabo de al lado y susurra un _'alohomora' _en el suyo.

Harry entra, cierra la puerta del baño y se sienta enfrente de él. El lavabo es tan pequeño que sus pies casi tocan los de Draco.

—Te debo parecer patético —dice aún con la cabeza entre sus piernas. No tiene la valentía suficiente para mirar a Harry a la cara.

—No —dice Harry. Al cabo de unos segundos Draco advierte la mano de Potter en su rodilla. Se pone nervioso, aunque no se le nota en absoluto.

Levanta la cabeza y le ve ahí, enfrente de él. Le cuesta aguantarle la mirada, pero cuando se topa con sus ojos verdes siente alivio. Harry no le observa como lo hacen Blaise o Crabbe o Goyle. De hecho, no le mira de ninguna forma. Ni le juzga ni le pregunta nada.

—Quieren que… —empieza Draco—. Dumbledore. En la torre de Astronomía.

Draco puede percibir el miedo en los ojos de Harry cuando pronuncia el nombre de Dumbledore. Lo nota durante un leve segundo porque en seguida recobra la compostura y asiente, como hubiese alguna forma de arreglar todo esto.

—Gracias por contármelo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —Los ojos de Draco aún están húmedos. Las manos le tiemblan un poco y la voz se le corta de vez en cuando—. ¿Y si Quién-tú-sabes descubre que te lo he dicho? ¡Me matará! ¡Matará a mis padres, Harry!

Y es obvio que el hecho de que Voldemort pueda matar a sus progenitores es mucho más importante que el hecho de que le haya llamado Harry, pero no puede evitar ruborizarse y esta vez, sí que se le nota.

Harry esboza una sonrisa tímida y se levanta. A pesar de que el lavabo es muy pequeño consigue sentarse al lado de Draco. Sus brazos se tocan y sus hombros chocan ocasionalmente. Es raro tener a Harry tan cerca. Draco le mira y aunque aparta la mirada en seguida, se fija en su piel, en sus ojos, en sus pestañas, en esas gafas cutres y en su boca. En esa boca por la que ha salido tanto odio… cómo cambian las cosas. Cuando deja de observarle se da cuenta de que ahora es Harry el que lanza una fugaz mirada sobre él.

Se quedan así unos segundos, escrutando las baldolsas del lavabo, uno al lado del otro hasta que todo el cansancio, la tensión y el miedo que ha estado aguantando Draco durante todo este tiempo, le vence y hace que apoye la cabeza -no sin antes dudar un poco- sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry se mueve al instante, un poco sorprendido, pero después se relaja y deja que Draco se quede ahí.

Están así bastante tiempo. Sin decir absolutamente nada. Draco piensa en que ha hecho lo correcto, y que aunque no ha sido fácil, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Todo saldrá bien —dice Harry. Y con las mismas dudas con las que Draco ha apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, Harry le rodea con su brazo.

FIN.


End file.
